


Your name is my favourite word

by catsukii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Boys In Love, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Implied shower sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Pining, Romance, Slutty Akaashi Keiji, Spanking, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii
Summary: Bokuto catches Akaashi doing something lewd... inhisown bedroom.





	Your name is my favourite word

**Author's Note:**

> **♡( Ő?Ő人)**
> 
> prompt(s); 100; “What are you doing in my bed?!” && 96; “Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”

Akaashi didn't know what came over him. He had been resting on the sofa in the living room when Bokuto sprinted through yelling about how late he was for morning practice with his shirt half on. His sport shorts had been pulled up in a haste so they had been pulled up too far and too much for Akaashi to keep his heart calm. And the sight of Bokuto running around trying to find a quick source of energy in the kitchen with one arm through the sleeve of his shirt as the other remained unclothed just brought the smaller males eyes right to a very exquisite set of abs.

Now, Akaashi had seen his fair share of abs. Dating sites and cruising at night aided in ridding Keiji from his monthly dose of blue balls but nothing could reel his mind from his almost  _god_ -like roommate. It didn't help that Akaashi swore the man was as straight as a pole.

And so he watched, quietly, from the sofa, peeking his eyes over the top of his phone to watch the other man shuffle and speak to himself in an agitated manner, half awake and slowly losing his will to leave the apartment to play volleyball when he could instead go back to bed, or even flop himself onto the couch to try and attempt to subtly cuddle with his really attractive roommate.

But Akaashi didn't pay attention to anything he was saying. His gunmetal blue eyes only focused on the skin that had been revealed to him so early in the morning,

"Akaashi!! Why didn't you wake me _up~?!"_ He bellowed in a whine and his messily spiked-up hair seemed to deflate with him and the raven-haired boy simply rolled his eyes - not enough to take his sights from the perfect body in front of him - and he muttered loud enough for the other to hear, "That's what alarms are for, Bokuto-san."

"But _you know_ they never work on me! I hate mornings!" He seemed to spit and tremble in his spot by the kitchen island and Akaashi couldn't help find how similar he appeared to a child. Only, this child, was seriously  _hot_  and those muscles were enough to make Akaashi's mind sizzle into mush because he just couldn't help wonder what it would be like to be trapped within those thick arms and that body, those _thighs_  that made his mouth water because he just wanted to touch them, and taste them and bite them too. 

Akaashi had no doubt in his mind that he wanted Bokuto to dominate him and make a mess of him, have him moan and mewl in pleasure and pain and would do anything to satisfy that man with those broad shoulders, those to golden eyes, and he simply wanted to-

"Akaashi?"

He snapped his gaze upwards, finding the man of his dreams standing before him with a bewildered look on his face. Akaashi almost sputtered and felt his cheeks growing warm, embarrassed that he had been caught daydreaming _and_ about the person he was literally talking to as well, "you okay?"

Bokuto's tone was inquisitive and thoughtful, just like him, himself. And Keiji really liked that about him, because he was so good in so many ways, Bokuto was a triple threat and he didn't even know it. 

He was gorgeous, undoubtedly gorgeous and it was enough to make someone like Akaashi; the composed and indifferent Akaashi, quiver and tremble, sometimes causing him to rub his legs together in apprehension to get off on that slight feeling of friction.  
And Bokuto was kind. He was happy and it was infectious, enough to make Akaashi wonder what would happen to him if Bokuto ever left.

The thought brought about a sigh, carrying a certain sadness, to leave his mouth and he didn't ever want to think of what would happen when that day came.  _When_  and not  _if_  because Keiji knew better than anyone that all good things come to an end when he had been dealing with a one-sided love for who knows how many years now - since his second year of high school, basically - and Bokuto was talented. He was strong, a top tier player in the college volleyball team with various other players who had come from many other high schools from their younger years.

Amongst them all, even when Kuroo's cunning smirk made Akaashi drool or when Oikawa flirting and lack of personal space made his heart tremble with hope and desire, enough to make him relieve himself late at night when he's sure that Bokuto is deep asleep by the sounds of his snores. But it's after he's finishing, cleaning up his placid penis and his hands and when he's laying in his bed, he finds that the only way he's really satisfied and comfortable, is when he falls asleep to the sounds of the grumblings coming from Bokuto's mouth.

So he answers in the only way he can when he's being looked at so deeply by the boy he swears that he's in love with, "I'm fine, Bokuto-san. You should hurry though, or you'll be late."

But it looked as if his words simply drifted through deaf ears when Bokuto finally decided to fix his shirt and Akaashi, laying right before him on the couch, found his eyes widening for a fraction of a second when he got the clearest view of Bokuto's torso, his abdominal muscles and his pectorals, flexing and stretching in the light that dimly travelled through the window behind him and he was breathless in that second before he found Bokuto looking at him.

He swore there was a ghost of a smile on the owl-loving mans face but he didn't get to think anything of it when he was suddenly kneeling before him, his hand; large and slightly calloused from years of sport, his warm fingers came into view to lightly brush Akaashi's hair away from his forehead where he finally touched him, Akaashi gasped in his mouth.

And _he's so warm._

Akaashi thought, Bokuto thought.

"You're feeling okay, though? Right?" Bokuto queried further and Akaashi felt his mouth becoming dry, opening and closing before he finally licked his lips quickly to nod reassuringly, either to persuade himself or Bokuto, that was anyones guess but Bokuto, with a quick glance at his own lips, nodded as well in answer.

Understanding that he was okay and then he had left, his hand retreating when Akaashi restrained the urge to pull him back in and then it was just silence in the apartment. But it was suddenly so loud; his breathing, the sounds of the ticks coming from the clock on the wall in the kitchen, the feeling of his blood flooding south to make his thin thighs move subconsciously to aid the odd feeling - one that he had to get himself used to - and he could only sigh, aloud and restlessly when his hand slowly flew from his waist and down to the elastic of his sweatpants.

And even yet, his hand wandered lower and over his slightly growing bulge and Akaashi felt his breath hitch because he was just utterly amazed that someone could have this effect on him without even knowing it, it was amazing, it was exhilarating and it was beyond  _hot._ And Akaashi couldn't help it as his mouth seemed to dry out again and he licked his lips, wetting his mouth and biting his lips so tantalisingly that he found himself sitting up with excitement.

His blood was rushing and his hand massaged his clothed penis as it hardened more and become more pronounced in his pants, cute and eager for exposure of the cool air, eagerly awaiting the feeling of his own hand, his warm skin so that he could simply imagine it as the hand of someone else.

The _someone else's_ bedroom that his mind lingered over to, it was only down the hall; the first room to the right and Akaashi had become hyper-aware of how alone he was and that was exactly how he found himself in Bokuto's room, the door had been left open and it was a given that his bed wasn't made as of it, usually Akaashi took it upon himself to make the bed after the latter left for morning practice but right now, huffing as the lines between doing what he had thought of doing on Bokuto's bed so many times _and_  retreating to the confines of his bedroom to simply imagine it - imagine what he'd smell like and imagine what Akaashi would let Bokuto do to him, they were all blurring when his fingers itched to removed the pants off of his legs and make them scarce as his knees wobbled.

And he fell forward, almost frightfully and the silence was both comforting and terrifying because he had no idea how he could possibly explain himself if Bokuto happened to come back but he was sure that Bokuto had practice, they both knew it and even when they knew, Akaashi was still imagining every click and every severely  _normal_  sound was the sound of keys being shoved into the door but still he couldn't find himself to stop when he laid his knees on the mattress as he stared down at the pillow at the top of the bed and  _dear god_  the sinful shape of Bokuto's utterly mouth-watering body was  _still_  outlined in the blanket on the bed.

It made Akaashi weak, his hand quickened and he swore that his penis was suffocating, yearning to be pulled out and Akaashi just couldn't help give in with a deep exhale, trembling with burning muscles when his pants were pulled down sloppily and his hardened member had sprung upwards, happy and cute, eager and twitching with transparent precum and  _jesus christ_  was he hard. Akaashi shuddered and the mere  _scent_  of his roommate sent his nerves haywire when he fell over  _again,_ to have one hand in front of him while his ass cheeks grew impeccably aware of the coldness in the room that hit his ass but it made his hips twitch with a certain need when he just _imagined_  someone there (someone being Bokuto -  _obviously.)_

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and closed as his teeth gripped his bottom lip as a guttural moan escaped his throat and faded through his lips when his fingers, his rounded nails skimmed over the slit of his dick and he almost hiccuped with pleasure as his hips buckled once more as he dared to lower his head to the mattress beneath him and melt in the scent that drowned him.

Bokuto, a bit of cedar wood and spice from the body wash he had used the night before in the shower when Akaashi was painfully aware of how long he had taken in there (even when he tried to  _fucking stifle his **moans** )_ and he also caught the scent of his sweat that had been embedded in the cotton blankets and Akaashi almost drooled; he probably did but he wasn't exactly focused on that when his hand had quickened over the head of his penis.

Rubbing, grabbing, squeezing before he released and he moans, groaned and found himself whimpering,

"Bokuto-sa- _ah~"_

_"Bo-Boku-..."_

_"Mm, Koutarou-ah-ah!"_

He hissed in pleasure when his vision turned white and his voice kept dragging on, calling out for his roommate and he brought himself up again just to take a look at himself and thank god there wasn't a mirror in the room because Akaashi just  _knew_  that he could be mistaken for a slutty porn star but that just made him all the more hotter and he shivered in delight when his fingers glided up the vein on the underside of his hard dick and yet he wasn't even fully firm when he worked on himself messily to the fantasy of Bokuto being the one holding hi-

"What are you doing in my bed?!"

Akaashi froze. 

The precum on his dick had been coated all over his hand and he panicked on the inside even though he stayed put on the bed as if to compose himself (if he ever could, oh my god he just wanted the floor to swallow him whole) and Bokuto was there, watching him, a clear view of Akaashi's tight, white ass on display and Akaashi's heart had dropped into his bladder and no matter how much he wanted to jump out of the window to his right to escape, he just had to turn around and see the sight of his roommate standing there, watching him.

Two golden eyes focused on Akaashi, his face and the expression of horror and regret and the most embarrassment Bokuto had ever seen on another humans face. Akaashi was humiliated and disgusted in himself and so fucking regretful and now he would  _have_  to move out, there was no question about that.

"I.. asked," Bokuto exhaled, he had placed his bag on the floor and Akaashi noted that he looked exactly the same as he did when he had run from the door; meaning steady breathing and no flushed expression from practice,  _did he even go?_  and Akaashi hurried in a frenzied state as if he had been harshly awoken from a nightmare, and he jumped to his feet to hop off the bed all the while tucking his boner back in to have his self-made lube smear all over the cotton of his underwear. And he raced to pull his sweats up and Bokuto's eyes caught all of it when apologies and messy murmurs of regret and self-loathing spilled from the younger males thin lips.

"-sorry. I'm so sorry.. oh my go-sorry, jesus fu- I'll leave. I-" He teared up, he had no choice but to when he felt so damn overwhelmed and humiliated and  _this has to be the **worst**  thing that has ever happened to me_ and Keiji didn't even bother wiping his eyes of tears when he hurried to try and bypass Bokuto at the door to leave and never come back but he heard his voice again just as he reached him and  _fuck_  he wouldn't have even been able to get through smoothly without having his slender arms bump into Bokuto's muscular-bara arms,

"What. Were you doing... in my bed." 

And Akaashi dared to turn his head and see the look in Koutarou's eyes because his tone was almost... sly and provocative and even when a tear escaped his eyelids, his blurred vision caught the sight of Bokuto's lips, curled upwards only hardly, enough for the latter to catch it and hold in a strangled gasp when a hand gripped his wrist, tight and  _hard_  and Akaashi trembled, his knees weakened and Bokuto actually got closer to him as he thought Akaashi's mind had to be playing tricks on him but that voice that rang through his ears was undoubtedly Bokuto's raspy voice and Keiji trembled again, almost falling into his body as he grew so hot and Bokuto's warm breath flowed onto Akaashi's skin as if it were a hypnotising spell that lulled him almost to the point of unconsciousness when he spoke with a hoarse and sensual tone; and Akaashi could get drunk off of it, and off of the unadulterated arousal that he was feeling so overwhelmingly,

Bokuto gripped him tighter, _“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”_

He gaped, and Bokuto laughed. He actually  _laughed_  but holy  _shit_  Akaashi felt his dick twitch in his pants and he was so eager for release that he simply complied and turned to goo in Bokuto's arms because there was no way in hell that this was literally happening in Akaashi's plane of existence. He had to be dreaming and he thought for a moment that maybe he had actually fallen asleep on the sofa and this was all a torturous dream that had sprouted from his deep-seeded desires that had only grown exponentially since their high schools days together.

(Try lusting over the same person for three years [in high school] and having to watch them grow, strip in the locker rooms and that someone being Bokuto Koutarou; who was as shameless as they come.)

But Keiji would be  _damned_  if he let his morals get the best of him when he realised that he had most likely murdered any chances of their friendships being 'normal' and when Bokuto released his wrist to place his two palms onto his waist, Akaashi breathed out a shaky sigh and took what he was getting like a child receiving candy and he couldn't deny how fucking hot this was, especially when Bokuto wasted no time in palming the sizzling skin under his shirt, letting his thick fingers travel down to the elastic of Akaashi's sweats, teasingly and Bokuto's chest grumbled with a content huff,

"Ne, Akaa~shi.."

"H-hu-wha- _ah!"_

And Bokuto grinned now, a full-blown smile as his hands had flown; quite  _literally,_  from Akaashi's pants and to his ass, plump and thick from countless hours of practice in high school that had extended to college when Bokuto was brimming with energy even after he had finished training with the team. And Akaashi always knew that energy would be absolutely, mouth-wateringly seraphic in the bedroom and he couldn't help a smirk coming across to his face even when his cheeks, ears and neck all still burned with embarrassment from being caught,

"What is it, Bokuto-san?" He murmured, out of breath,

He tried to even out his voice, it was much _harder_ than it seemed when he had Bokuto's two large hands palming him, pinching and grabbing handfuls of his ass cheeks, 

"what was that, huh?"

And Akaashi stared at his mouth, only  _now_  realising that maybe this was the part where they finally kiss but he didn't, perhaps out of fear from unknowingly crossing a border or maybe because he wanted Bokuto to initiate it but he had only realised that he had lost himself in Bokuto's smile when the other repeated himself, squeezing his ass especially hard as a shiver rolled down his spine,

"I-uh," and yet, he was still embarrassed and it was hard  _not_  to be when he had been caught doing something so lewd and mortifying and he still couldn't believe that Bokuto wasn't yelling at him out of disgust at the sight he had just seen and Akaashi didn't even know how long Bokuto was standing there for, watching him, maybe even - Akaashi dare think,  _appreciating him._

"How long ha-"Bokuto stuttered, he breathed deeply and Akaashi revelled in the sight because Koutarou almost looked flustered, "how long have you been doin' that, huh?" 

And breathless, Bokuto wavered and Akaashi could've fallen until his muscles flexed and Bokuto tightened his hold on his ass and even as he grabbed all that he could, as if he could never do it again, Bokuto walked forward which in turn made Akaashi walk backwards to keep himself balanced and he stuttered on every comprehensible thought when he noticed that he was being taken to the bed, the same bed that he had been jacking off on, also known as the same bed that Bokuto  _slept in._

But Bokuto seemed perfectly content with Akaashi's lack of response and more attuned with his every expression; the way Akaashi breathed and the low moans that almost spilled from his moist lips as he tried to keep them in but it made Bokuto huff, yet again, and unbeknownst to him, Akaashi simply repeated what Bokuto had told him earlier,

_'Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.'_

_And dear god he hoped it would be true_ and he stuttered, eyes wide when the backs of his knees met with the edge of the mattress and he tried to keep himself up until Bokuto forcefully pushed him down. He yelped and something akin to fear, no, excitement, dashed through him like a freight train and Akaashi felt like his heart was literally hammering against his rib cage and his chest rose and fell so harshly that anyone could've thought he was having a panic attack but as he stared at Bokuto's golden eyes, darkened from lust and arousal, he completely ignored any and  _all_  warning signals and completely gave up, giving himself to Koutarou, the man he adored to the moon and back,

"is this okay?"

And Akaashi let a small smile show on his face, Bokuto's shoulders relaxed a little from the positive response and Akaashi nodded, he kept nodding until Bokuto was also smiling; genuine, happy and elated until it turned mischievous and almost wicked, Akaashi opened his mouth to question it as he was being towered over on the mattress, his elbow up behind him so e could lift his upper body but he was ripped of his ability to speak when he found himself flipped.

He was pulled to lay over on his stomach and Bokuto didn't say anything other than murmuring a silent  _good, good Akaashi_  under his breath when he grabbed Akaashi by the ankles and lifted them so that only his upper body was touching the bed. Akaashi, wide-eyed and questioning Bokuto's motives, silently stared at the wall and yelped again when his body was pulled sideways so that he was now horizontal with the mattress that he laid on. 

Bokuto hastily slipped his lap under Akaashi's pelvis and then dropped Akaashi's legs. 

Akaashi found himself laying on his stomach on the bed with his ass perked up right for Bokuto to do as he pleased and he began by laying his hands on him, over his pants still, and Akaashi bit his lip at the thought of what was to come,

"Akaashi~.." He dragged his name out, just like Bokuto always had; like when he was ~~whining~~  asking for more tosses or when he was crying out for a second plate of food or in the supermarket when Akaashi was always in charge and forcing Bokuto to only get the maximum limit of five snacks (it always managed to double when Bokuto stared at Akaashi for long enough to make the raven-haired boy's composure crumble into dust) and Akaashi couldn't help but find it utterly endearing when he heard the same tone and voice saying it now, in  _this_  specific situation,

as Bokuto slipped his fingers under the elastic of his sweats and pulled it down to have the cold air make him shiver, his dick twitch (and he knew Bokuto felt it as he lightly thumped his knee up and down on his boner) and nothing made contact with his bare ass as Bokuto continued, seconds later, breathless and taken aback,

(Akaashi would never learn that Bokuto had to take a moment to recompose himself from the sight of Akaashi's bare ass so cute and ready for him.)

[(Bokuto could never,  _ever_  learn that nothing except anything Akaashi-related had that effect on him) though he already knew this was to be by like, his second year of high school.]

"W-we, uhh.." It almost sounded like a moan, Akaashi let his lips turn upwards, "we need a safe word...?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

Akaashi didn't look at him, frightful that Bokuto would see the full extent of the control and power he held at the moment while Akaashi was admittedly, completely defenceless and vulnerable.

"I-" He sighed, almost exasperated, perhaps because of Akaashi's almost stone-like reply, like he was completely okay while Bokuto had been  _freaking out_  ever since he caught Akaashi doing  _that_  on his bed, alone, undisturbed (he resembled a fucking porn star and it made Bokuto hard  _instantly._ )

"I'm asking! I'm asking you, Akaashi!" And Akaashi found himself melting when Bokuto spoke his name again, it had quickly - and humiliatingly - became his favourite word and he kind of wondered why the man said his name so much times. Did Bokuto like it as much as he made Akaashi love it? Was it some weird assurance for Bokuto, to know that Akaashi was always there, no matter how many times he called out to him? He wouldn't know, and he wouldn't ask either - at least not while Bokuto looked as if he had half of his mind ready to make a mess of Akaashi and the other half looked as if he just wanted to grab him, hold him close and cuddle him for hours on end - and to put it simply, Akaashi would  _love_  both suggestions.

But, in his excitable, almost irritated (not irritated at Bokuto, just irritated because of how long this was unnecessarily stretching out) state, Akaashi murmured, loud enough for the other to hear when he slowly wiggled his hips on his roommates lap; as they both shuddered when feeling their boners graze against each other, teasing and hypnotising, "how about the safe word," Bokuto made a whining noise, _"'stop.'"_

He felt Bokuto stop, "oh," he spoke, dumbly, out of breath, "yeah... Yeah, that works," And then, without warning, Akaashi's skin grew goosebumps when he felt fingertips, thick, strong and gentle all at the same time and then it grew to fingers, palms and Akaashi mewled in his throat when Bokuto's hands slid over the entire expanse of his back, his lower back and the dimples on either side of his spine as his body transitioned to the round, smoothness of his ass and Bokuto resembled a child - Akaashi; despite as much as he wanted to, didn't turn to see the expression on Bokuto's face - opening a present on Christmas morning and he yelped, aloud, when Bokuto's hand quickened, sliding over his ass with a purpose as he pinched, grabbed and literally  _spread his cheeks apart._

"Bo- oh~.."

He mewled, hot and transfixed on the hands that laid themselves on him like they owned him, he was melting in those hands and he couldn't even utter a word when he felt a slight sting so sudden, "You're so gorgeous, Akaashi.."

"A-ah~" 

He could've been drooling, he wouldn't know when his hips unknowingly, subconsciously lifted and taunted Bokuto into giving him yet another mesmerising slap that made his skin crawl with arousal and a primal need to be fucking dominated, Akaashi couldn't help the sound that came from his mouth and he almost sounded panicked because  _holy shit_  he didn't know how much he would actually grow to love this. This could be bad, what if Akaashi developed a serious  _thing_  for this? What if he always wanted to become Bokuto's plaything to be slapped around like this? 

Well, that wouldn't be so bad - at least Bokuto didn't seem to mind it at all by the way he literally placed the smaller male on his lap and unclothed his ass to slap him  _again,_

_"Ah~"_

"You like that, Akaashi?" And something rumbled in the pit of Keiji stomach because through the drool - yeah, he was helplessly drooling - he couldn't help murmur words of encourage meant and endearment because Bokuto had never sounded so hot and Bokuto's hand touched him in all the right ways and Akaashi could melt into nothing and he'd still be so fucking ecstatic because Bokuto rubbed his raw skin, admired the colour of his pale ass turning pink and darkening to red, and Bokuto heard every little thing that fell from his crush's mouth as he licked his lips, parting them again, "what was that?"

He chuckled and Akaashi rolled his head to the side as if admitting defeat and he heard Keiji speak, hanging onto his words with a racing heart and trembling fingers that had been increasingly  _itching_  to get inside Akaashi's cute, pink hole that practically called out to him,

"Ye-Yes, Bokuto-san... I want more, p-please..."

_Slap!_

"More?" The sound of the slap resonated throughout the entire apartment and he groaned, his back bending over and writhing for more touches and more attention in the place that was so  _fucking_  close to Koutarou's fingers and yet seemed so far, and Bokuto felt his dick twitching with need when he swore Akaashi could literally be a porn star in his free time when the spiky-haired male was off doing whatever crazy shit he did with Kuroo.

"Y-Yes! Ugh, Bo-"

"Koutarou."

Silent, they both heard the sounds of each other's deep breathing, Akaashi was panting like a dog in heat and Bokuto calmed down for a moment to trace the outline of his hand on the right ass cheek of the boy in his lap, "Ko-Koutarou.." He murmured softly and Bokuto was so happy, so pleased, so-

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

So fucking turned on as he watched Akaashi's ass jiggle with the force of his hand against him and it was like a rock dropping into a puddle of water as the ripple moved until it calmed again and Bokuto was lead to place another sturdy slap onto his ass when Akaashi; albeit incomprehensibly, told him to keep going, harder, stronger, more, again, again,  _again._

"Harder?" Bokuto almost seemed unsure but Akaashi was biting the damn mattress now, perking up his ass cheeks up for Bokuto so as to allow his hardened dick to breathe because he knew he was only seconds away from cumming all over Koutarou's clothes legs and possibly his socks too,

But Koutarou knew, he knew as he stared up at Keiji's head; the back of his head, and watched him twist and turn with so much sexual frustration but his eyes couldn't help lowering in utter and complete satisfaction, arousal, admiration and love. Literally, because even though he knew he felt something different towards his former setter from high school than how he felt to his other friends, he could never, ever imagine doing this (among other things) with absolutely anyone else,

"oh, g-god, harder! Koutarou!" And his messy, black hair was knotting and sticking up in every direction because of the ferociousness of his eagerness and Koutarou allowed his opened palm, spread fingers to come down at a rapid speed to meet with his skin again,  _Slap!_  and Akaashi's body writhed like a snake in the grass, he groaned and it was just music to Koutarou's ears when Akaashi squeezed his toes in and it was like he had no idea what to do with his knees as he kept moving and his pelvis just kept rutting against Bokuto's thighs to make friction and Koutarou's eyes gleamed as Akaashi clenched and unclenched his ass cheeks as if it was done subconsciously and his spine, his back muscles tensed and moved so beautifully that Bokuto found himself wanting to lay kisses and bites and nibbles and words of utter endearment on his skin when he kept on moaning until Bokuto  _finally_  caught on, astonished.

"Aaaaauhgg~" Keiji's voice grew pathetically sensual, he didn't stop for minutes as Bokuto felt the warmth under Keiji's pelvis,

_he just came? from being slapped?!_

Bokuto had no idea his little Keiji could become so sexy and Koutarou ran his hand over the swollen hand prints that he admired, wanted to commit to his memories and Akaashi was absolutely breathless, spilling noises that made Bokuto's dick harder and twitch underneath and just as Akaashi thought it was over, when he was finally able to come down from the release that he didn't even know he  _needed,_ he was surprised (for like, the fifth time within the hour) when he felt those hands that had been gently rubbing the stinging sensations on his ass, now making there way to his waist, they tightened and then Akaashi found himself being lifted and he aided Koutarou by finding the ground under his feet to stand.

His knees almost gave out, he swayed and Bokuto stood as well, this time he didn't seem as nervous as he began undoing his belt, the sound rattled in the apartment and Keiji was so tempted to watch, just have his lustful gaze watch Bokuto undress until he was being gently pushed backwards,

"hey hey hey," he breathed, "Akaashi, we aren't finished, y'know?"

And Bokuto grinned, smiling with a lustful look in his eyes and his cheeks were burning pink and his lips were moist meanwhile Akaashi felt his body quiver in delight and elation as he moved further up on the bed as he enjoyed the sight of Bokuto taking off his shirt, his muscles stretching like the ethereal being he was, ripped and so strong, his body so built and mouth-wateringly attractive that Akaashi bit his lip and swore he could taste a tinge of blood.

"..Damn." Akaashi thought it but it was Koutarou who said it out loud and damn, they were both in sync and completely on board in regards to where this was going, even when Bokuto's golden, piercing eyes never left Akaashi's _still_ clothed body, Bokuto let out a whine as he skipped around the bed to his nightstand to rip open the first draw and bring out one of many condoms. Akaashi couldn't help staring at this, his gunmetal blue eyes that were clouded with lust as he lifted his body a little to also relieve himself of his shirt and throw it to the ground messily, off to join Koutarou's.

As Akaashi's pants had already been pulled down over his ass, he simply wiggled his body just as Bokuto almost tore his own sports short off, he licked his lips and reached forward almost as if he wanted to beat Akaashi in taking of his own pants. Akaashi rolled his eyes playfully, breathed deeply and let out a small laugh when Bokuto smiled childishly, successfully managing to take his pants off.

Both of them were naked, Akaashi had been focused on the feeling of Bokuto's hands on his thighs that he didn't even realise that the boy before him had taken off his underwear along with his pants,

"oh fuck.." he murmured to himself, his dark blue eyes had widened and it seemed to set Bokuto's ego sky-high when the latter was standing proudly beside the bed, hands on his waist now - condom still in hand - as he jutted out his pelvis, "hey Keiji, you like whatcha see?" He  _winked_  and Koutarou caught it, the quick movement of Keiji's dick twitching once more, he groaned lowly and Bokuto was smiling so much that Akaashi couldn't even be embarrassed.

"hurry up, Koutarou.." he murmured, lowly and yet loud enough for the latter to catch as he practically crawled on him, his hands and knees coming on the mattress to find he was up and completely over Akaashi's body, "oi, Keiji," Akaashi hummed in reply, letting him now he was listening even when he was analysing, mentally praising and  _glorifying_  Bokuto's body that  _had to have been_  cut from the finest marble and Bokuto saw this, he laughed to himself, effectively waking Akaashi from his reverie when his hands subconsciously lifted to lay butterfly touches on his biceps, grazing his electrifying fingertips along Bokuto's shoulders, neck and then back down to his arms,

"how many times have you done that, huh?" He breathed out, exhaling and Akaashi felt it on his face, warm and inviting when he also breathed out from the feelings of having Bokuto's hand roam his lower body, rolling down to rub at his thighs, itching them to spread apart,

"Uh," he - surprising - wasn't all that embarrassed anymore, "a couple of times, I think.." Bokuto brightened, thrusting his neck forward to lay a tender kiss along Akaashi's collarbone, Akaashi's breath hitched and he shuddered, his eyes subconsciously rolling closed and he felt so many sensations all over his body, the small remnants of cooling cum littered along his pelvis as Bokuto continuously rubbed his thighs, up and down the side of his body and even wrapped a gentle hand around his sensitive member,

"Oya?" Bokuto murmured, softly, into the skin of Akaashi's neck. Raspy and so tender that Akaashi groaned in his throat, lifting his chin to allow more access as Bokuto's lips began ravaging his neck, kissing and licking and biting his smooth, supple skin as if it were his absolute favourite thing to do - Akaashi would  _not_  mind if it was - and Bokuto felt all of this; how Akaashi was melting and yet how his heart was palpitating within his smooth, gorgeous chest and the feeling that bloomed in his chest from seeing such a sight before him simply made him so indescribably happy that he had to lay more kisses on his little dark-haired angel.

"That," he bit Akaashi's pulse, Akaashi mewled in response as he raised his hips from the friction caused by Bokuto allowing him to thrust into his enclosed fist,

"makes," his kisses raised along Akaashi's jaw, the latter instinctively moved his head back upright, facing his new-found lover,

"me," Bokuto breathed out his words, so tenderly and silently that it made Keiji feel as if it were only them who existed at this moment, "Ah~.."

"so happy.." His lips skipped over Akaashi's own as he nudged his nose against Keiji's cheek, Koutarou kissed his cheeks, his nose and his eyes, basking in the moment and not taking anything for granted,

and he continued, "and a little annoyed," Bokuto raised again as Akaashi's eyes snapped open, his face red as he was drooling from the corner of his lips, "you've been doing something so lewd in my room? without me as well? Akaashi," he clicked his tongue but before Akaashi could deny and defend himself, Bokuto leaned in once more to finally,  _finally_  lay his lips on Akaashi's.

Akaashi's hand's rose along Bokuto's shoulders to grip his neck, pulling him in closer as the two ravaged each other's lips like there was no tomorrow. Bokuto poked his tongue out and Akaashi didn't allow access only for a short moment before Bokuto let out a small whining sound from the back of his throat, Akaashi felt himself smiling through the kiss as they're tongues danced with each other and as a result, Bokuto started smiling too, clumsily and yet so perfectly in a way that the two loved because this was their first kiss with each other and it made butterflies explode in Bokuto's stomach as he raised to teasingly lick at Akaashi's lip when the latter found himself leaning forward, raising his head from the bed under him to subconsciously follow Bokuto's lips when he continuously allowed Keiji to fuck his fist,

_"Ah,"_  he moaned, utterly turned on from the line of saliva that connected their lips, Bokuto was utterly entranced and stopped moving just as Akaashi's lips reached him again, allowing them to move their lips with one another, sweetly and with an urgency that almost had Akaashi verbally begging for this to never end because,  _fuck,_ he was so close and there was a heat in the pit of his stomach, his thighs twitched and his toes clenched as he huffed and practically cried for relief, only Bokuto didn't give it to him,

"Haah,  _haah~.."_  He was panting, still moving his hips upwards to meet with Bokuto's slick hand that had been coated in cum and more precum and the entire moment was so exhausting, Akaashi rested his tense neck to lay back down as he looked to the sky trying to find the reasoning behind every single thing he was doing right now and how much he'd surely regret it soon,

"O-Oh, god.."

"You tired, Keiji?"

Akaashi hummed, nodding his head and yet he still looked so damn delicious with those pretty, pink cheeks and moist lips that Koutarou had just kissed, "that's too bad," a whisper came from Bokuto, his grey-black hair had been wilting and falling a way that just looked attractive, touching at the skin of Akaashi's chin when he licked the hot skin of his neck after biting it,

"Ah!" Akaashi yelped, his hands tightening on Bokuto's shoulders, pulling at the hair at the back of his neck and the hand that had stopped moving around Keiji's hardened member moved away to touch the insides of his thighs, pinching them a little to ensure that Akaashi spread them apart, soon after, Bokuto felt the heat - the one he'd been craving for god knows how long - and his hands travelled around the treasure that was Akaashi's ass ~~hole.~~

"Kouta- ah, uhmm.." He hummed in order to keep the moans in his mouth, "I'm going in, Keiji, alright?"

Even after the foreplay and adhering to what seemed to be _both_ of their kinks, Akaashi murmured incomprehensible begs and pleas for Bokuto to just put it inside of him, he could feel it there, on his leg and the image of its size, its delectable colour - it was all so ingrained in the walls of Akaashi's brain, it caused him to become nothing but an eager slut and he managed to open his legs wide enough for Bokuto to touch his hole, twitching and begging for his fingers,

"Ah, Keiji, you're wet, so ready for me, huh?" A smug grin covered his features and he dipped down to lay a kiss on Akaashi puckered lips just as a single finger entered a ring of muscle, Akaashi tightened around Bokuto and he could feel him moving his finger, prodding his hole to find what he always wanted to look for,

"Ah, Ko- _Ah,_ yes~..."

Bokuto nuzzled his face into the dip between Akaashi's neck and shoulder, smiling on his skin when he moved his finger, "it went in pretty easy, Akaashi~" His deep voice prompted a guttural moan to spill from Keiji's lips, "m-more, Koutar-ahh~.." he spoke softly, as if speaking any louder would take what little remaining energy he had left and Bokuto instantly complied, delighted to find so much satisfaction on Akaashi's heavenly face,

"like this?" He added another finger, thick and forceful to slid in with his pointer finger and now they were both moving, slowly and yet with a force that made Akaashi's mind go worryingly blank for a moment as he continued thrusting and drinking in his facial expressions each time Bokuto twisted his two fingers, stretching Akaashi so that he could come inside of him without causing too much pain or anything of the like.

"Ur-ugh," as if he was choking on his own saliva, Akaashi gaped as Bokuto made his fingers go deeper, curling them around the heated muscles of his hole but he furrowed his brows with a deep primal need full of carnal desire for the man on top of him and his huge dick.

"N-No, B- Koutarou, put it _in~!"_ By the end of his sentence, Akaashi had yelled when he felt a particular part of him being assaulted and cared for, being acknowledged and Bokuto licked his lips, prideful with a warm look in his eyes when Akaashi's own gorgeous orbs rolled to the back of his head when Koutarou touched his prostate once more,

"s-stop.." he muttered, it was quiet and pathetic, Akaashi's voice was leaving him and he was so close to cumming once when his grasp on Bokuto's arms tightened and the man stopped because he was being more attentive to Akaashi than he had ever been to literally anything else, 

"Stop? Wh-what, did I hurt you?" He was confused and his hair dropped, his bicoloured hair was lowering to graze at his glistening forehead and he stopped moving, slowly - much like the speed of a fucking snail - he started to remove his fingers but Akaashi tightened around him and he groaned, breathing out, "what is it?"

And he watched, perplexed because he swore that this same scenario had happened a few nights ago in his warm bed when he was alone, deep asleep in his dreams but no, this was real. He could feel the heat of Akaashi's body radiating to his own and he could feel, his heart thumping in pride and adoration at the slickness that covered his hand that had been stinging from meeting Akaashi's plump ass cheeks only minutes ago,

"Put.." he was murmuring, like a helpless boy begging for what he wanted, what he craved and Bokuto's worried exterior crumbled as Akaashi finished his sentence with an enticing whine, "it in.." And Bokuto swore his entire being lit up like a Christmas tree, sitting back up so he could admired Akaashi's body as he straddled him; the sweaty exterior, his muscles that weren't as prominent as his own and yet they were so sexy and just gorgeous when Akaashi was huffing in desperation with red cheeks as his chest rose and sunk rapidly, his eyes glowing with lust while his legs shifted involuntarily under Bokuto's thick thighs.

"Ak- Keiji," Keiji, who hadn't dared to look away from this god-like being above him, hummed almost sensually, "yes, Koutarou?"

Then he grinned, "I'm gonna put it in," and he was so proud of himself that Akaashi couldn't help laughing, emitting a quick waft of air through his nostrils as his pink lips formed a slow and wholesome smile, "okay," and that lead Bokuto to move down his body a little in order to have their pelvis' meet and the heat was mouth-watering when the man on top lifted Akaashi's legs at his knees and pulled them up a little, moving them aside so as to create more space for Bokuto to enter and he stared, utterly entranced and he still couldn't believe that this was really happening when he grabbed his own dick and rolled his hand over himself to stimulate himself at the sight that was presented before him.

Keiji huffed, "oi, hurry up, Kou." He spoke, his voice deepening as he rolled his pelvis in a circular motion which ultimately lead to his own hardened member meeting with Bokuto's, "come on," and he lifted his hips again and a something between a grumble and a whine left Koutarou's lips when he stared unblinkingly, wanting to lock this sight into his mind and he swore he could die happy after this.

"I'll go, I-" he stuttered, the head of his penis slowly going down the crease of Akaashi's ass as he let himself get used to this because neither of them knew when this would happen again,  _if_ this would again. He heard Akaashi's breath stutter and he bit his lip when he  _finally_  placed the head of his dick right where he wanted it - until he paused,

"W-wait," a worrisome look crossed Akaashi's face that had Bokuto melting inside, "condoms?"

And Keiji literally  _rolled_  his eyes as he laid there on the bed and his hips stuttered, he pushed his pelvis down and forced Bokuto's dick into him - or as much as  _into him_  he could get when Bokuto held the power on top of him, "I want it now, Koutarou." His voice, demanding and still tired from his previous release hypnotised Koutarou as he resembled a child on Christmas morning, he held his thick cock and Akaashi moved his arms under him in order to lift his upper body and catch the way Koutarou; his crush, the only boy he's possibly ever loved, finally entered him.

And two both of their surprise, they both sighed in elation at the same time, Akaashi feeling his hole stretch for his best friend and Bokuto because the sight of the two becoming one was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. He didn't cum though and he was utterly shocked because it was hard not to when Keiji squeezed him in all the right places and  _fuck_  this was a sight to behold, he pushed in deeper and Akaashi's eyes scrunched closed, the heat between them was intoxicating and Keiji found that he wanted nothing more to hold Koutarou as his hands found the blanket beneath him and he squeezed it for the life of him. 

Bokuto, being the attentive man he was in that moment, felt the way his cock trembled over the rings of muscle in Akaashi's ass and he fell over with his arms landing to the sides of Keiji's head. He caged him there and the way he fell made him thrust in a little further, enough to make him apologise profusely as he noticed his lovers face scrunch in slight pain, 

"Ak-sorry!" Loudly, he breathed on Keiji's face but the latter could only look away in reply because the pain of being stretched so much even after he had been prepped by the same mans fingers. And he blushed, a guttural groan tempted to leave his mouth because of how much he undeniably  _loved_  the pain,

"shit, are- are you okay?"

Akaashi  _groaned,_ his voice was otherworldly and Bokuto tested the notion again, this time on purpose, thrusting his hips forward as they stuttered from the pleasure and the boy below him had his mouth dropping open and no sounds escaped, eyes rolling back when his lower back was lifted from the mattress, shaking as if experiencing a euphoria he's always wanted but never had. And Bokuto didn't need to ask if he was okay anymore. He saw everything, the look on Keiji's face and how much he was falling apart and so Bokuto lifted himself a little so that he could roll his hips while still deep inside Akaashi, "Ah- _ahh!"_ And the sounds he made were godly, something that Bokuto thought he'd only get to hear in his dreams.

"O- _oh, Kou-Koutarou!"_  It was completely unlike Akaashi and Bokuto felt so undeniably lucky that he was seeing this, in disbelief when his hips snapped forward without even realising and Keiji seemed to hiccup half a high moan, the other half ghosted as his nerves felt like they were on fire, his hands reaching up for Bokuto, to hold him and then Akaashi's fingers were clenching on Bokuto's broad shoulders, nails scratching a path down to the backs of his elbows.

"Uh, uhh," Koutarou groaned as he kept snapping his hips down, making Keiji  _his_  every time his dick reached his prostate, "you li-" he groaned again, Keiji's warmth was unlike anything he has ever known, "you like that?"

Akaashi cried out in answer, his mind boggled and full with how good it felt to be dicked down so damn good, "I-I'm cl- _close~!"_  He moaned and breathed so loudly, it was hot and heavy and Keiji felt so  _full,_  Bokuto hit him in all the right places, bringing his lower body to shake tremendously when he was almost to the point of tears, his dick twitching and then his bright, red head was spilling his seed all over his torso but that didn't stop Bokuto.

"Akaashi..." Bokuto seemed to murmur when Akaashi tried to catch his breath, his body seemingly twisted in pain when Bokuto  _didn't stop,_ his hard thrusts turning into slow, sensual rolls of his hips that seemed to take him somewhere else entirely and Akaashi hissed, his head flicking upwards to see the wall behind him and Bokuto instantly leaned down to capture his lightly bruised neck with his wet lips, _"Akaashi,"_ he murmured breathlessly, in awe and his lips touched every inch of Akaashi's neck, kissing, biting and giving little licks too, "I'm gonna come, Akaashi," Keiji mewled just from his voice, squeezing his legs around Bokuto's waist as if permitting him inside to release, "in- _inside,"_  

and Koutarou broke, his hips trembling as he came with a groan, drawn out and deep, releasing himself inside and Akaashi felt warm again, so full and hot and he could feel it spilling too.

Bokuto took a moment to catch his breath, laying sloppy kisses along Keiji's beautiful body when he pushed himself up and to the side as he slipped out, the two of them groaned softly and Bokuto only took a moment to be next to Akaashi before he was sitting up to leave, Akaashi's heart stuttered for a moment, uneasy before Bokuto soon came back from the bathroom, a small rag, damp and cold to the touch, in his hand that he brought down to Keiji's chest and cleaned off the drying jizz from his body and his ass too.

Keiji couldn't be embarrassed anymore after they had down  _that._ And Bokuto cleaned himself too, smiling the entire time. Akaashi was still breathing deeply, his body hot and sensitive to the touch but he felt dizzy when a kiss brought him back to see Bokuto suddenly before him, "Koutarou..." His name fell from his lips easily and Bokuto perked up, getting on the bed after throwing the rag aside, "Akaashi," nothing else was said between the two and nothing else was needed when Bokuto took Akaashi in his hold and though they both wanted it, Akaashi was cringing a little, "I need a shower," he laid a few kisses on Bokuto, his chest and his shoulder too before escaping those large biceps in order to stand in his naked, flushed glory.

Bokuto sat up to gawk openly at his ass and Akaashi took pride in that, his lips lifting a little when he paused on the way to the bathroom, "come on,"

And it was so easy, the way Bokuto leapt up to grab Akaashi from under his ass and wrap Akaashi's legs around his waist, it was so easy for the two of them to get in the shower, under the head as the water grew steamy and they embraced each other again, every touch translating their yearning for each other physically and every kiss professing their love for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this MONTHS ago and finally finished... ending seems a bit rushed and I hope this is good!! I feel like it's really OOC and this is probably my first time doing full smut, comment your thoughts, please!:)


End file.
